Royal Love
by Panda0990
Summary: It is every lover's dream that love will somehow find a way; and believe it or not, it does. Aro Volturi was once a human, a German soldier in fact, who fell in love with a wanted woman, Isabella Swan. The two were seperated at the beginning of World War Two, yet somehow found each other several years later. Their bond will be tested, but remember nothing is impossible.


**A/N: Okay I'm just gonna be real with you guys. I have **_**hated**_** almost every single Aro/Bella fanfiction that I've come across so far. Now, don't get me wrong some of them are actually pretty interesting, but **_**most **_**of them are either weird or just written terribly. So! I decided to write my own. **

**Hope you like it…**

Chapter 1: Goodbye my love

The city of Berlin, Germany was hidden under a blanket of beautiful silver, due to the full moon shinning proudly from up above. Shadows were created where they hadn't once been, and the cobblestone streets now glistened due to the moisture gathered atop of them. The street lamps lit the way for Aro Volturi as he whistled and casually kept his hands tucked away inside of his jacket pockets.

It was early September and the harsh winds bit at Aro's senses, what with the colder seasons fast approaching.

The streets were completely empty during this time of night, despite the spectacular celebration that had taken place just that afternoon. Colorful flyers coated the ground, and various posters of all shapes and sizes were plastered along the walls of local shops. Hitler's face was everywhere and Aro couldn't help, but smile as he thought of what was to come.

War had been declared by both the United Kingdom as well as the French armies. The threat of Hitler's power had been ignored up until the invasion of Poland. But now, _now_ it was time for war. A war of victory!

The German people had been humiliated by the League of Nations for far too long and it was time for revenge. Every German citizen had been itching for a fight ever since the end of the First World War. Their anger and desperation had continued to increase with each passing year and just as predicted, it had led to an unpreventable war.

Aro smiled cockily at the thought of going into battle. Their country would win; they would destroy the French, no problem. It was the British that would most likely put up a better fight, but after those two were taken care of, victory would be right around the corner. He could _feel it_. This would be a quick war, no doubt.

The mere thought of it had his hands trembling and his heart racing. He sped up his pace and before he knew it, he was actually _running_. He had to tell Bella the good news!

He quickly turned down an alley and collided into his love without even meaning to. Her perfume penetrated his nose and her small arms quickly wrapped around his waist. He lifted her face up, and bent his neck down so that he could kiss her lips with just as much passion as he felt.

She was _his_ and he was hers.

When they broke away Bella had tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes as she gripped his hand in her own. Her skin was ice cold, but he had become accustomed to that not too long ago. It was her complexion that had him worried once he realized that she was obviously ill.

"Bella? Bella, what happened?"

She had always been white, but this newest shade that covered her face wasn't white at all, it was almost…_grey._ She looked more like a corpse than anything else. Her lips had lost all of their color and she was shaking as well.

"Are you thirsty, my love?"

Bella looked up at him and smiled sadly. She looked at his neck, then back to his eyes, pleading with him without even having to utter a word. It was then that Aro understood.

He hadn't seen her in weeks! No wonder she was so weak.

He moved his neck to the side and guided her towards where the vein would most likely be.

"I told you, you don't need to ask anymore. Go on, I don't mind."

Bella sighed in relief then jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his torso as she did so. Aro chuckled, but once her fangs slipped into his neck, his smile dropped and he leaned against the wall in order to prevent himself from falling. The mixed sensations of pleasure and pain hit him all at once and he had to keep himself from moaning, so that she could enjoy her meal in peace.

When he felt himself begin to weaken, he tapped her butt playfully and she stopped. She took one last gulp then licked his neck clean in order to seal the wound.

She smiled at him in adoration, but when she did so he noticed a drop of blood that had gathered in the corner of her mouth. He wiped the droplet away with the pad of his thumb and returned her smile.

"Thank you. So, what is this good news that you wanted to tell me? I heard you running towards me surely it must be for good reason."

"We are going to war! Can you believe it? Oh! This is so exciting, I can't even begin to tell you how-"

She cut him off and whispered in his ear.

"Hush, someone's coming"

Aro closed his mouth and watched as a group of soldiers walked passed them. Most were drunk, while others were just laughing and casually holding a gun in their hands. Were they patrolling or just fucking around?

Either way, luckily for Aro and Bella they were tucked away deep within the shadows where the men wouldn't be able to recognize her. She _was_ a wanted woman after all. And not just by the Germans, but by the British, the French, the Americans, hell, even the Japanese.

She was the one weapon that everyone else wanted.

After they had passed, Bella blew out a breath of air and leaned into Aro's chest for support. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled.

"Isn't it interesting how I could kill a group of people by merely snapping my fingers, yet the thought of doing such a thing terrifies me? I wonder what my father would think…what you would think. Would you still love me Aaron?"

Aro rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Why must you insist on calling me Aaron, when everyone else calls me Aro? Can't you just accept the nickname?"

"Nope" she teased, before realizing something.

Bella's smile slowly faded away and her eyes widened. She turned around to face him at a supernatural speed, scaring him half to death as she did so.

"Wait what do you mean you're excited about a war? What war?"

"Shh keep your voice down"

Bella pressed her lips together and pushed away from him. She began pacing and mumbling to herself, before she stopped altogether and faced him.

"You're not…you're not _joining _the armed forces are you?"

The expression on his face was answer enough for her.

"Oh my God!"

"Bella, _please_ keep your voice down."

Bella's face scrunched up and it looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

He moved to hug her, but she held up a hand in warning. She was getting emotional. If he made one wrong move she could light him on fire or something without even meaning to.

Aro remained still and waited for her to calm down. After she regained her composure, she placed her hands on her hips and looked away from him. He noticed a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Do you have to? I mean…Aaron I have seen the turn out of this war and it isn't at all what you think it's going to be."

Aro took a step back and frowned.

"What do you mean? I thought you'd be happy for me, that you'd support me…"

She looked at him then, but this time Aro was the one that looked away. She looked almost as if she pitied him; no…she _did_ pity him. Why? What had she seen in Germany's future? In _his_ future?

"Aaron if you fight in this war, you will change completely. This war it's…it's going to be _horrible_ and believe me you will become horrible along with it."

He looked at her and took a step forward, pleading with his eyes.

"Bella how can you say that? You know me I would never…"

"Never what? Kill an innocent man? Light a woman on fire? Throw a _baby _away like it's a piece of garbage? I've been receiving visions of all of theses things occurring in my dreams, dreams that I had hoped had just been terrifying nightmares that I made up in my head. But now I know that they are not. The world is going to change, Aaron. _You_ are going to change. And I don't like what I see."

Aro scoffed at the accusation.

"What are you talking about? I won't change Bella. Not as long as you just support me. Promise me that you will do that, _just_ that. It's all I ask. I will come back the same exact man that I was when I left, you'll see."

"How can I support you when this war will cause nothing, but misery for every party that is involved?"

"Bella please don't do this! This is something that I have to do! Don't you understand? I must support my country. And there isn't anything that you can say or do that will change my mind."

Bella closed her eyes and tried to think of a solution. Aro had expected her to be happy, to be crying tears of joy, to be celebrating _with him_; but she was doing the opposite. Was the war really going to be that awful?

In Bella's mind it was beyond awful.

She knew things that Aro didn't...very _important _things. She knew what Hitler was going to do to the Jews. She knew of the American's eventual involvement in this war which would change everything completely. She knew of Joseph Stalin's motives. She knew _everything _that was going to happen.

But she couldn't tell Aro, why? Because if she did, then he would reveal everything to the wrong person and the war would be won by the side that didn't deserve it. Aro would survive. Germany would flourish! But the rest of the world would be in ruins.

However if she didn't tell him, her poor Aro wouldn't make it past a year in this war. He was a fool to even think that he would. Then again….perhaps there was something that she could do to help him without jeopardizing the rest of the world's safety.

She could use magic.

Bella removed the necklace from around her neck. It was a simple little amulet with a crescent moon dangling from the silver chain.

She held it in the palm of her hand and watched as it glowed brighter than the sun itself. She then handed the new talisman to Aro and told him to put it on.

"Fine I'll support you. But on one condition, do _not_ take this necklace off. Ever. It's…special."

"What does it-"

"Do? Trust me you will figure that out on the battlefield. Just be careful. I love you, Aaron. And don't let this war get to your head, _promise _me. Promise me that you will always be _my Aaron_. That you will return to me. Promise me please!"

"I promise. As long as you promise to never forget me, even if I don't make it out of this war alive, always remember me as your first love, don't let anyone else take my place. Promise?"

"I promise"

The two crashed their lips together in a stolen moment of passion, when Bella heard voices approaching. She looked away from Aaron to notice the sun was beginning to rise again as well.

It was time for her to go.

They held each other one last time and Aro kissed her ring finger, smiling on the inside based off of her expression. She was _happy_ with him, and as long as she was happy, he was happy. The engagement ring on her finger seemed to almost glow under their gazes. Oh, how he loved her.

Aro kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I _will_ marry you. If it's the last thing I do."

The footsteps grew closer and Bella felt her heart clench. She didn't want to let him go, but knew she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

"I love you Aaron. Always have, always will" she held his face in her hands and whispered a final promise to him "Forever"

Her chocolate brown eyes met his one last time, but once he blinked, she was gone.

Aro couldn't help but cry as the seriousness of their goodbyes hit him. What if he never saw her again?

Aro whispered under his breath and hoped that she would somehow hear him.

"Forever"

**A/N: Sorry if you were disappointed. If I got any of my WW2 facts wrong please tell me 'cuz if I did then that's just embarrassing. Aha. **

**Should I continue? Let me know and I will. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
